The inventive concepts relate to light emitting packages, semiconductor light emitting devices, light emitting modules, and fabricating same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to light emitting packages, semiconductor light emitting devices, light emitting modules, and fabricating same, in which thermal droop is reduced at an operation temperature and luminous efficiency is improved based on the reduction in thermal droop.
A light emitting device generates light based on emission of electromagnetic waves due to recombination of electrons and holes. In some cases, a thermal droop phenomenon may occur in some light emitting devices, where non-radiative electron-hole recombination increases when a temperature associated with the light emitting devices increases, occurs. Thus, the luminous efficiency of the light emitting device may deteriorate with increased associated temperature. Causes of thermal droop have been partially identified, but have not yet been thoroughly clarified, and continual development and improvement with respect to this is needed.